


Journey - An UnderTale Story

by Venus7Skeleton



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 11:54:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12058470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venus7Skeleton/pseuds/Venus7Skeleton
Summary: This is the  story of Y/N 's journey though the Underground during and Nutrual/Genocide run. They feel lost and confused  but, are helped along by Chara, a human that fell a long time ago and is now a spirit/ghost.Many piles of dust are on the ground or flying though the air.Will Y/N make it out of the deserted Underground or will they die a horrible death?





	1. Chapter 1 - Mount Ebott

Y/N P.O.V  
You had always wondered about Mount. Ebott. Why do travelers never return from there? Was it dangerous? Of course not! At least....that's what you thought. Your mum, dad and friends kept telling you not to think about it, but that was really difficult because every time you looked out your bedroom window, Mt. Ebott was your glorious view.

One day, you were reading a book on by your window, listening to the radio, you heard breaking news. "A child named Frisk went missing for several weeks ago." You didn't bother listening. You were about to change to another staion when you heard the reporter say, "They were last seen near Mt. Ebott wearing a blue and purple striped t-shirt. Locals believe they fell down the mountain...-" That's all you needed to hear. You fan-girled/fan-boyed onto your bed. "I can't believe this!" You thought aloud. "They're talking about Mt. Ebott! I wonder if monsters are really-" You cut off by a knock on your door.  
"Who goes there?" You exclaimed loudly.  
"Mother." The voice responsed.  
"Enter."  
Your mum slowly walked in with a worried expression on her face.  
"Honey, your dad and I have decided....we need to move."   
"WHAT?!" You yelled in confusion and anger.  
"Moving. We can't afford to pay it off and it'll he for the best. No more creepy mountain."  
You looked at her in pure anger, then at your money.  
"Can I....."  
Your mum looked confused.  
"I...I...I'm staying."  
"How?!" She looked confused "You don't have the mon-"  
"I've been saving! I have like....$5-10,000!"  
Your mum look shocked.  
"I'll be back in a minute." She said as she walked out.  
You couldn't believe it. Why moving now? To ruin your life? Your mum walked back in at that moment.  
"Ok. You can stay. By yourself. "  
You lite up at these words. You couldn't believe it! You got to live by yourself next to Mt. Ebott. You hugged your mum.  
"THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!" You said excited. Your mum just laughed and hugged back  
\------------TIME SKIP------------  
You helped your dad lift the last box into your parent's moving trailer.  
"That's the last of 'em." Your dad said wiping his hands. You hugged him one last time before saying goodbye. As your dad got in the front seat, your mum ran up to you to give you a piece of paper with a phone number and address. "Remember, if you jeed anything just call and we're the 21th house on the left side of the forest."  
"I know mum, I know. You've only told me one thousand times!" You chuckled. She smiled and kissed your forehead and ran into the car. You waved goodbye and she waved back. When they were out of sight you excitedly ran inside and packed a backpack. "Finally, " You said too yourself, "I can go to Mt. Ebott myself!"  
You happily lept onto your bed and fell asleep without taking off your clothes.  
"Tomorrow," You thought "...Tomorrow I will climb that mountain."   
You fell sound asleep at that moment.


	2. Chapter 2 - Into a Dead World

You excitedly woke up and ran down stairs. You made a piece of toast and pack a weeks worth of food, since you had no idea how long you'd be up there considering the storys. You got you hiking shoes on and a jumper and ran out the door. You stopped to take in the view and took a deep breath. "Ok, Y/N, time to climb a mountain!" You ran towards Mt. Ebott as fast as you could but stopped when u ou were 20 meters away, you thought you need your strength to climb up that long distance. "Good." You thought aloud, "There's a path...but to where?" You figured there was no use to wonder, so you ran up the path.  
\------------TIME SKIP------------  
You reached the end of the path and found a little cave. Turning around, you looked at the sky. "It's gonna rain." You said. Taking a deep breath you walked into the dark cave, luckily you had a L/S. You turn it on and look through the cave with it. Suddenly, you noticed there was a giant hole in the center. "Better go around that." You carefully walked around the hole and to tge back of the cave wacthing your step. "Huh....it's a big old bags of nothing. Disappointing." Suddenly, as you put your foot down you slipped on rock and fell in. Clutching all your items, you fell for a short while. You softly fell onto some flowers. You stood up slowly and looked at the flowers. "Wired, there's another fall mark..." You wondered if that missing child -Frisk was it- had made that mark. You shrugged it off and walked slowly thorough the mysterious place. As you hot closer to a door way, you heard someone with a high pitched vocie talking. You couldn't exactly make out the words but you heard "Chara.....why?........love.....me.......reset.........couldn't"  
You looked around the corner and saw a tiny flower talking to themselves.....wait...A TALKING FLOWER?! You knew you had to dhow everyone. You quickly took out your phone and took a picture, it must've heard you because it it dissappear in a second out of startlement. You decided to continue. You walked in and out of many rooms and each one having dust on the floor and in the air...but it didn't feel like dust or anything. You wondered why you had only seen one monster so far in this entire place. You knelt down and pucked up so dust. "What IS this stuff?" You felt a cold breeze behind you. "That's monster dust. When a monster dies, they turn to dust." You spun around to see a floating child/girl behind you. They wore a green and yellow striped sweater and brown pants. They had chocolate coloured eyes and dark brown hair. They had rosey cheeks and concerned but smiling face.

"Who are you?!" You cried in confusion and fear.  
"Oh, I should've introduced myself. Greetings, I am Chara! Chara Dreemurr." She held out her hand for you to shake and you took it not to be rude. "I am or...was the adopted child of the king and queen."  
"Well...what happened to them?" You asjed curiously. Chara was silent.   
"Let's not talk about it, what's your name?"  
"Y/N. I live 40 miles away from this mountain and can see it clearly from my window."  
"Cool, nice name by the way." You smiled and nodded.  
"What brings you to the RUINs?" Chara asked as she helped you up.  
"Well, I've always wanted to climb this mountain ever since I heard stories about it. I just wanted to see if they were true."  
"Well, they sure are!"  
You were shocked to here this. "Would like me to guide you though the underground?" Chara asked after a long silence.  
"That would be very helpful, thank you." She smiled at you and you walked down the hall.


	3. Crying in the Wind

It was nice having Chara around to help you. She told you about the history of monsters and stuctures. She told you about why she thinks monsters turn to dust and humans don't, it was rather interesting. She helped you with puzzles that you couldn't figure out. Sometimes you wondered what would've happened if you hadn't accepted her offer. You finally came to a cross road, one forward and one up. "Let's go up here, there's nothing that way." Chara said pointing towards the path that went up. You nodded and followed Chara. There was a particularly dead looking tree. "Whenever that tree grows a new leaf, it just falls right off." She must've noticed you looking at the tree. "Oh...how peculiar." You just shrugged it off and went into the house Chara was about to enter. It was wooden and cossy. The fire was burning yet there was no-one in the house but you and Chara. There were many books on shelves, and a very clean kitchen. "Hey, Y/N!" Chara called, "There's something I want to show you. Come here!" You jogged over to the room she was standing in front of, and you opened the door. Inside was an overly red bedroom with toys, a ved, a lamp, a closet and shelf with a photo frame ontop of it. "Do you like it? I saw this room all the time before we moved to the capital." Chaea explained, for some reason, you couldn't help but feel sad. "Who was your family?" You asked curiously. Chara went silent, she didn't want to talk about her past, you could see it in her eyes.

After awhile, you had seen everything and had a pie you found in your backpack. "Hey Chara, what's downstairs?" You asked.  
"Oh, down there's the exist. If you would like to continue, go down there."  
You nodded and started walking down the stairs. The staircase lead to a series of purple hallways. At the end of them was a pile of dust, much larger than the others. "Who was-"  
Chara finishedyour sentence "That? That was Toriel, if she hadn't died....you would be FIGHTing her right about now." She had a sader tone the more she spoke. You continued though the open door. "Come on! Another hallway?!" You said frustrated.  
"I'm afraid so." You groaned and walked through the longer hall.  
As you got closer to the end, you heard crying. It echoed down the corridor, and was not stopping. "Who could that be?" You whispered to Chara. She shrugged just as confused as you. You and Chara walked up to the doorway.  
You gasped. "That's the same flower I saw before!" You yell-whispered. Chara looked at the tiny flower and muttered something, but you couldn't hear. She floated up behind the flower and kneeled down. She smiled. "You always were a crybaby, huh?" The flower looked surprised and then smiled. "You never do forget, do you Chara?"  
"Never, Asriel."


	4. Ghost Town

You and Chara walked out of the RUINs , still confused at Chara reaction towards the flower or more of....Asriel, as she called him. You felt a burst of cold air as you opened the next door but soon got used to it. "Who's Asriel?" You asked curiously. Chara stopped and turned away. "No-one." She awnsered, clearly not wanting to talk. You looked at her and continued walking, secretly checking to see if she was following and she was. You and Chara silently walked past a human-shaped lamp and all the puzzles until you got to a town. "It's so...empty." You said looking at the clearly once cheerful town. You looked at the sigh. It read: Welcome to Snowdin Town!   
You chuckled to yourself, knowing it was a pun. Chara must've heard you because she looked at the sign and cracked up. There you were. A human and a spirit laughing their heads of at a pun.

??????? P.O.V  
You were silently walking though the forest with some remaining monster, that had time to get away, when you heard laughing and signaled for them to stop. They all did. You walked though the forest and towards the laughter. You reached the second-to-last row of trees and saw a human laughing at the town sign. "At least they're having a better time then us..."  
"Childish." Another monster said. You were about to roll your eyes, when you heard the second leader of the surviving monsters say, "Yes!" And fist bump the air. You smiled and continued walking.

Y/N P.O.V  
You and Chara finished laughing and walked on. You went into the Inn to rest. There was a decoy monster at the counter. "Uh...." Chara just pulled you upstairs. "Get some rest, I have something special planned for tomorrow." Chara said cheerfully. You nodded and entered one of the inn rooms. You flopped on the bed and went to sleep.

Chara P.O.V  
You knew Y/N would get surpisous if you said you had to do something so you got them to go to bed. You entered the underground tunnel and found someone sitting in there, just like....they said. "Have you changed your mind?" They said.  
"No. And you can't make me!"  
"Disappointing...but,"  
"But?"  
"You will...and if you don't...I'll make you!"  
You gasped.  
"So are you going to-"  
"NO!"  
"Fine. I'll give you 4 days to change sides or pain will come."  
You disappeared out of the tunnel and back to the Inn. "4 days?" You thought "Why 4?" You decided to sleep on it.


	5. Silent Water

DAYS LEFT: 3  
Y/N P.O.V   
You woke up the next day?  It was hard to tell time in the Underground. Chara was sitting in the lobby waiting for you. She handed you an apple from your bag for breakfast, and you gladly accepted it. After eating, you and Chara walked on though the town. There was a small blizzard at the end of the last house, but it quickly faded.  
As you walked, the environment and temperature changed, from cold and snowey to cool and sparkly. You admired the shimmering stones and their reflections in the water. "This is WaterFall. Home of echo flowers and wishing stones." Chara said proudly.   
"Oh. That explains alot. Wait...what's an echo flower?" You asked walking though the hall.  
"Well um...here!" Chara said running towards a blue flower in the corner. "This is an echo flower. This flower repeats the last thing it heard over and over. Neat hu'?"  
You stared in amazement as you listed and heard the exact same words Chara spoke. "Woah....cool."

The two of you walked though the WaterFalls. The stones on the wall couldn't sheild your eyes from seeing all the dust here and there along the marsh. You and Chara walked across many bridges and though many solved puzzles. Then you remembered. "Hey, what was that thing you had planed?"   
"Oh, you'll see it. Just waiting for the right area."  
"Great. I have to wait even longer than I thought." You only hoped it wouldn't be too far off.


	6. Let's FIGHT

A/N: S/C = SOUL Color     S/T = SOUL Trait

You and Chara continued walking along, Chara stopping to pick up falling stones every once in awhile. After several silent Echo Flowers, you came to a fairly long bridge, with only darkness to break your fall. You followed Chara, winding round and round corners of the maze-like bridge, until you came to a clearing. "Here we are." Chara explained, stopping in her tracks. You look around confused. There was nothing but bridge and darkness. "We are...where?" You asked. "The thing I wanted to show you. You know, the thing you were complaining about an hour ago? This is were I wanted to show it to you!" she said, floating exactly 1 meter away from you. "Show me...what exactly?" You asked, still confused. "This." Chara ran at you, fist ready to punch.

You closed your eyes and held your arms up to block, waiting for impact. Nothing. You opened your eyes. The world around was black. In-front of you stood Chara, repeating a movement that looked like slow breathing, like a 3 second video on repeat.  There also was a white box and four smaller boxes. Each of the 5 boxes had writing in it. The biggest read "*Chara wishes you to select a button.". You figured it meant the four other boxes which read "FIGHT" "ACT" "ITEM" "MERCY". 3 buttons were orange and 1 was yellow with a S/C heart in-front of the word.  You selected "ACT". The larger box changed from a sentence to just Charas' name. You pressed it to see what would happen. The screen changed again to say "Talk", again, you pressed it. It changed again. It read: "You asked Chara what was going on.". The box changed from a rectangle to a square. "This is the FIGHT mode Y/N. I thought I'd teach you how to use it in case anyone left down here decides to attack us." Chara explained. You noticed that the S/C heart from before was inside the box and you could move it freely. "See that heart? That's your SOUL. The very....culmination...of your....being..." Chara said. Towards the end, she started to trail of, seeming to remember something sad, but soon recovered. "The only way you can make your SOUL stronger is to gain LV. ,and what does LV. stand for?" "Er....Level?" "What? No. It stands for L.O.V.E. , which stands for?" You looked at the ground, trying to figure out what L.O.V.E. stood for. "*Sigh*, it stands for Levels of Violence, L.O.V.E. It's very hard to get now-a-days, due to the lack of people down here, so don't worry about it." You mentally sighed with relief. "Back to the SOUL. Judging by your SOUL color, I'd say your SOUL trait is....S/T. Each SOUL color has a different SOUL trait and ability in battle if you SOUL is turned that color by a monster. For example, if you have a Yellow SOUL, your trait is Justice and the ability in battle is Shooting enemy's attacks. If you SOUL is Green then your trait is Kindness, and your ability in battle i shielding enemy's attacks. Anyway, We'll skip my turn so you can see what the other buttons do."

After seeing what each button does and seeing the enemy's attacks, Chara explained how to end a FIGHT. You SPAREd each other. You continued your journey.


	7. It's...So...HOT!

DAYS LEFT: 2  
You were sad to leave the WaterFalls. It was such a beautiful place dispite the dust and that pile of goo on one of the bridges. You walked passed a cave-like archband down a long hall until you came to a sign. It looked like it was electronic but it wasn't moving.  
"Welcome to Ho? You think the signs broken, Chara?"  
"Mabye. Or they turned it off for so reason." You shrugged it off and continued.

As you reached the end of the hall, the temperature quickly changed from lukewarm to boiling. Chara didn't seem at all phased by the change in temperature, which surprised you because she was wearing a long top and pants.  
"Chara, aren't you hot?!" You said while taking off your jumper and stuffimg it into your bag.  
"No. I guess I can't feel stuff like that anymore." Chara stared out to the almost endless river of lava.

The area was alot more technologicly advanced then the others. Chara said it was basically the capital of science in the Underground, which made a lot of sense. Most of the deactivate puzzled involved buttons and simingly lasers. Others involved vents.

You walked through a fake kitchen, a stage, and a purple hall covered in spiderwebs. You needed to rest but knew you had to keep walking until you found a cooler place to stay. Eventually, you found a hotel. You sighed in relief and entered. There were 2 halls, one leading to a restaurant and one leading to the hotel rooms. Chara grapped some keys from the front conter and we headed to one of the rooms.  
"So...are we gonna share a bed or are we gonna have separate rooms?" You asked staring at the huge bed.  
"I think we can share one."

Chara's P.O.V:  
Once Y/N was asleep, You left the room and roamed around for abit. "Remember how scared you were when Sans said you'd be dead were you stand?" You said staring blankly at the tables in the restaurant.   
"I see you made it to Hotlands with that human." They said changing the subject.  
"Y/N's alot like you on your first time through here."  
"You mean curious, friendly, and naive?"  
"Yeah. Like you were." They stared at me displeased.  
"Hope you remember my offer, Chara."  
"How could I forget?"  
"You have about 1 day, 30 minutes and 54, 53, 52 seconds left to accept. Have you changed your mind yet?"  
"No."  
"Shame. It would be fun to have you help me with my genocidal ways." You frowned.  
"Why'd you give me 4 days to dicide?"  
"So you could gain Y/N's trust, then crush their hopes and dreams!" They smiled evilly. You sighed and walked away.


End file.
